All it takes is a little persuasion
by likeitall
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: Annie runs away from home and meets Jack in the village inn.She catches Jack on a thief's errand. R&R! J/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_"Do you miss it?" she asked quietly. Her long hair was like a curtain around her face as she leaned over him, so that they could talk face to face. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the image of her, trying to hold on to consciousness. The darkness was descending. He knew. His limbs felt weak. "Aye," he whispered. His arms and legs were starting to go numb, whether from the cold or the ropes that bound them tightly to the ground, he couldn't say. _

_ She shifted. One strand of hair slowly passed over his face as he sensed her withdrawing. Ah, good things don't last forever, the man thought as he relaxed and gave himself into the comfort of darkness._

_Chapter one; A Pirate is Born_

_Annabel._

Annabel Hawthorn was furious. This was a usual sight for everyone who lived Hawthorn manor. Unfortunately, Annabel sulking wasn't a good sight to behold.

"FATHER!" she yelled as she stomped up the staircase, towards Lord Hawthorns study. The servants cringed away from her as she barreled down the hallway into her father's study. He was sitting at his large maghony desk, going over some papers from Hawthorn Valley . He sighed as he heard the muffled little taps of her shoe on the carpeted floor. "What now, Annie?" he said warily, as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, "really, child I do not have time for this, I –"

"How _could_ you?" Annie screamed. Annie didn't consider herself a screamer, but this situation _definitely_ called for a girl to shriek her head off. And it wasn't even a _Sunday_! Nobody was trying to drag her of to church. "How could I what?" He looked exhausted and badly in need of a good night's sleep and, for a moment, Annie felt a hint of pity for the man. That is, until she remembered what he had done.

She brandished her finger at him. "You gave me to Fatty Harry!" she accused, her voice filled with outrage. "I knew you were going to try and get me married off, but to _Fatty_ _Harry_? Father, are you serious? _Him_? Ha! You wouldn't get me married to the Duke of –"

"ENOUGH!" Annie stopped in shock. It wasn't like her father to yell. In fact, she never heard him yell. Never, not even when she dropped wet sponges on the footmen last week.

Maybe she shouldn't have done that.

Lord Hawthorn stood up and walked around his desk to face his daughter. Despite the fact that he was a stout man and had more hair on his back then his head, he had that air of authority that made everyone take him very seriously. Annie knew when she had crossed the line, so she wisely kept her mouth closed.

"Annabel Susannah Hawthorn," Her father said slowly_. Uh oh _she thought,_ the full name assault. _Lord Hawthorn took s step closer to his daughter. He was a head shorter than her and had to tip his head back to look at Annie. He had beady green eyes, a little mustache that twitched – er, _was_ twitching – when he got really upset or angry. Somehow, Annie was always reminded of a mole when she looked at her father. Not that she would ever say that aloud. He _was_ her father after all. She focused her attention back to her father. "Annabel, do not ever," Lord Hawthorn paused for emphasis, "_ever_, speak to me in that manner, again," Chastened, Annie nodded, keeping her head down. She heard Lord Hawthorn sigh again. "Annie" She looked up. "Yes, father?" she asked softly. Her father massaged the space between his eyebrows gently. He looked like he had a terrible headache. "Annie, please sit down," he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk, usually reserved for his business dealings. Annie glanced nervously at her father as he sat down heavily in his chair. Oh, something bad was about to happen, she could feel it. She lowered herself into one of the chairs. Annie suddenly felt uncomfortable, sitting in front of a big, masculine desk. She felt so small and insignificant when she swept her eyes over it. There were scratches on the surface, where the quill tips had passed, burns of candles an wax. The ring with the family insignia rested on a pile of unused parchments. Her eyes rested on the ring for a moment. The ring was decades old, made of wrought silver, twisting to make a lion. She thought it was beautiful.

"Annie," she snapped her gaze back to my father. His expression was serious. He sighed and spoke bluntly, "Annie, we need money," Annie looked at her father with wide eyes. "we need money," he repeated," the estates are not as productive as they used to be, after the hurricane," Lord Hawthorn swallowed painfully," they all went downhill, even when the estates where reconstructed," he said sadly.

Annie looked down at her lap. She knew he was referring to the hurricane that happened last year, the one that had snatched her mother away from her. If she closed her eyes she could still here her mother's screams…_'Annabel! Annabel! Oh, Lord, have mercy...' _ Annie squeezed her eyes together, willing the voice away by sheer force. "Annabel," her father's voice interrupted, "we need the money, and this isn't only us we are talking about, the tenants….they need supplies."

Annie's head spun. She often wished for her father to take her seriously. She was eighteen, for the love of goose! She wanted to be taken seriously. The other girls her age were different. They were content as long as they got pretty ribbons for their hair and beautiful gowns. But then, that was how they were brought up. When she was young, her mother used to fill her head with stories about pirates, gold and adventure. Of course, Annie sucked them all up. Before she knew it, she was longing for the thrill of the sea. She had been on a ship once, for a water party and she had loved the soothing rocking of the boat.

Annie stared at her father. She knew he was doing this for the better, but how do you sell ones daughter to the highest bidder? How _could_ you? _Easy_, whispered a small voice in Annie's head, _people do it all the time, doesn't matter if you're his only daughter. _Annie continued to stare at her father, her expression turning from horrified to unbelievable anger. She was his daughter! The thought kept repeating in her head. Unable to speak, Annie nodded t her father, turned and left the room. She heard her father calling, but she didn't look back. No, she had to get away from here, her freedom had been compromised. The only thought left in her head was: _get away, get away. _

And within the hour, Annie had packed a meager sack and left for Port Royal.


	2. Editors note :

**Editors note**

** I know the ending is kind of rushed, but I'll remedy that. :) Plus, I wanted to get to the part where Jack gets in faster, hopefully it will be the next chapter, if anybody reads this. Also, big thank you to AwsomeCuzinGoosy. :D**

**So. R&R? :) **


	3. Chapter 2: Letting go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, even though i would love to. :P**

* * *

_Chapter two: Letting go._

Annie felt like she was dying. Correction: she felt like she was _already_ dead, and worms were eating her now. She had stolen one of the finest horses in her father's stables, an Arabian stallion named Quan. Unfortunately, in her hast, she saddled her horse with, not her side saddle, but with a man's saddle **(A/N: I don't know much about saddles, having never even seen a horse before.)**. And now she was paying the price.

"Ow," Annie muttered under her breath. Quan had jumped over a little stream and now her thighs felt like they were on fire. Every move she made, pain shot up her legs, her back and even her neck. Annie rode her way onto a small road. If she remembered correctly, there was a village her somewhere…

_Meanwhile…_

_Jack._

"Another round" Captain Jack Sparrow jerked his head. He knew that voice. _Ah, _Jack thought with a satisfied smirk. He _is_ here after all! Jack's smirk got bigger as his eyes sought out the owner of the voice. His scraggly beard was strewn with crumbs and he was holding his tankard high, swaying. In other words, he was drunk. Jack sighed_. Aren't 'we all?_ He thought.

Right, there was no time for dallying. He had to get the sack and get the hell away from the village. Jack inched his way slowly behind the man. Aha! There it was his beloved, in the sack. It was sitting on a table, where the man was supporting himself. Jack quickly snagged it and stealthily made his way towards the door. _C'mon, just bit more, c'mon…_

"THIEF" Aw, _hell_.

_Annie_.

_ Dear Lord_, Annie thought as she hobbled her way to the village inn. It had been a longer ride than she anticipated and she was in excruciating pain. She could barely walk, but she had decided over her dead body would she go back on Quan. So she had walked almost half of the way to the inn.

The village was smaller than the ones she had seen before and it was notably cleaner. Annie grimaced as she stopped in front of the inn's stables. Her whole body felt as if somebody had beat her with an oar and kicked her down a hill with rocks strapped to her back. She stopped near the stables, not even bothering to rub Quan down like she normally would. She was too tired for that, so she just tied his reins near a stall. She found one of the stable boys and gave him a shilling to take care of Quan. Then she went to the door in slow, little steps. When she final was at the door, Annie leaned her head against it. The cold wood felt wonderful against her pounding head.

BANG. What? Annie jolted from her position. There was a scuffling sound from behind the door. Curiously, Annie pressed her ears to the door.

"THIEF!" Someone inside cried out. A thief? Annie gasped and pushed herself away from the door. But the action made jolts of white hot fire shoot u her arms. "Oh!" She screamed in frustration, leaning against the door. "Bloody saddle" she exclaimed irritably. Annie suddenly heard the thud of boots from behind the door. She tried to get out of the way but wasn't quick enough. The door opened slamming into Annie's face.

"Aaaaghh!"

_Jack._

_ Bugger, bugger, bugger_, Jack thought as he stared at the staggering drunks surrounding him. He of all people should know how dangerous they could be. A drunk would do anything if he wanted to. Jack adopted his cocky smirk and waved is hands around to the group who was _snarling_ at him .Bloody rude, in Jacks opinion.

"Well, hello there maties," Jack drawled, while feverously hoping the drunks would collapse. He hid the sack behind his back. "Drinks all around!" Jack yelled, hoping to divert their attention to rum instead of him. It didn't work. They all were still staring at him. _Bugger_, Jack thought again. His eyes darted around, trying to find an escape, but all of them had formed a tight little circle around him. _Ring of ring of rosies, _he thought with a smirk.

"Yer'll be givin' that back" Scraggly Crumbs Beard said, nodding to the sack that was in Jack's hands. 'No, I won't," Jack said childishly. "Now, I'll be leaving, if ye don't mind," He sniffed and stepped towards the door, making the men all whip out their pistols and swords. And they were all pointing at _him_, Jack thought sulkily. Quickly, he whipped out his sword and swished it all around, trying to make them go away. It didn't work. Jack frowned. He needed a new plan.

"Well, it looks like I've been caught," Jack said, raising his arms in the air as a gesture of surrender. He inclined his head towards Scraggly Crumbs Beard. "I have to hand it to ye mate, I wouldn't have caught meself, if I were ye." Scraggly Crumbs Bead staggered forward, with is pistol still pointing at Jack, with an unusually steady hand, he noticed. Jack perked up. There was a tattoo on his ring finger, a dragon like band… Said hand was now clutching the pistol and, his eyes glinting, sneering in a _very_ unattractive manner. "Hello there, Jack Sparrow," Scraggly Crumbs beard said, cocking his head to a side. Jack grimaced. "It's Captain." He pointed out, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow_." Why can't they ever get it right?_

Suddenly, one of the men behind Scraggly bent over…..and promptly threw up on Scraggly's back. "Ugh, that's nasty," Jack said, before taking off towards the door. Since everybody was distracted, he easily pushed aside the drunken sailors and opened the door, making contact with something. "He's getting' away!" Scraggly Crumbs Beard hollered behind him. _Oh, bugger_, Jack thought as he ran out of the inn. He swung his head around wildly, trying to find an escape. "Oi!" A very irritated voice screamed. He glanced back wards and saw a disheveled girl coming out from behind the door. Her hair stuck out in all directions, and she was wearing a very torn (and revealing) dress. Jack grinned. "I would love to be of service, luv, but I've got to go before those scallywags get to me." Jack grinned, flashing his gold teeth. Unfortunately, just then the door was slammed open again and the girl was once again caught behind it. Jack winced. "That has got to hurt." He muttered. He glanced at the sailors who were now scurrying towards him. He would hurt even more if he got run through by a sword, Jack shuddered.

"Get back here, you pirate!" Somebody yelled. Jack didn't take much notice but went for the horse that was being lead to the stables by a scrawny, pale boy_. I'll commandeer a horse_, Jack thought brightly, _wait_, can _you commandeer a horse? Ugh, who cares_? Jack stopped in front of the horse and swung himself on, much to the astonishment of the stable boy. "What-"he began but Jack cut him off, "Sorry, mate, but I'll be borrowing yer horsie for a while," He flashed a gold tooth smile and snapped the reins. The horse took off in a gallop.

Or it would've, except there was a very angry looking girlie standing in his way. The girlie that had just been hit with the door. Twice. Jack's lips twitched. Without a word, because there as a gathering mob after him, Jack took off, jumping over the girl and racing off into the sun- _What the bloody hell?_

Jack glanced back as he felt a tug on the saddle. His eyes widened as he saw the girlie clutching the back of the saddle, desperately hanging on for dear life as the horse sped through the tiny village. Her was flying wildly around her face and her expression would have been comical, if not for the circumstances. "Oi!" Jack yelled, "Let go!" The girl shook her head frantically. Her legs were flying behind her and Jack saw her hands slipping. She looked down and he saw her eyes widen. "Bugger," Jack muttered. He turned back around and was promptly knocked of his horse.

_Annie_.

Annie didn't know what she was doing. Actually, she _did_ know what she was doing, but she didn't actually want to know _why_ she was doing the thing she was doing. Because, what she was doing, was hanging of the back of a horse. _Hanging? More like flying behind it_, Annie snorted, even though fear had a vice like grip around her heart. Just then, the man who had stolen her horse –_her_ horse! - turned his head around. Annie clutched the saddle tighter, but she could feel her hands slipping. I'm _going to die_, Annie thought, _I'm going to die and go to hell because I pushed Mr. Thomas's cat down the well. _The thought came out of nowhere and it frightened the heck out of her. "Oi!" the man cried, still facing her way. The horse was still galloping and it had already run out of the village onto the trail which led to the forest. "Let go," he screamed at her. Annie shook her head wildly, her hair whipping around her face in the wind. She could feel an uncomfortable breeze under her skirts and she looked down, only to see the ground whiz under her. She couldn't hear anything now because her blood was pounding in her ears. Annie looked up, feeling sick, just in time to see the thief hit a tree branch.

And fall backwards of the horse, taking Annie with him. "Ahhh!" Annie screamed. She felt the man's leg head collide with her head as they fell off the horse and made contact with the hard surface of the road. They went rolling down the road until they crashed into a nearby tree.

"Oomph" Annie felt the air being knocked out of her as the man smashed into her. She grunted and pushed tried to push him out of the way but to no avail. He was _heavy_. Annie paused to catch her breath. _Bloody_ _man_, she thought irritably. Her body was strained from her previous ride and from all that happened that day. She glanced down at the stranger slumped on her and sighed. _Well, this is just dandy,_ Annie thought darkly. She leaned against the tree and sighed again. Her whole body ached, even more than before, because now she had just been thrown off a horse and rolled down a road with a man on her. Annie winced as she shifted, trying to get comfortable on the cold dirt. A root was digging into her side and the two hundred pound man half laying unconscious on top of her didn't help ease any pain she had. "Hello?' Annie asked, loudly, hoping that maybe the man would wake up but he didn't. Annie's shoulders drooped over his. _That's unusual_, she thought as black spots started dancing infront of her eyes. A few moments later, Annie joined the stranger in oblivion.

* * *

** Hello mateys. :) I Know Jack doesn't appear much in the chapter, Frankly, i wanted to make it an all-Jack chapter, but i needed Annie in it. D: I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, but i have a test coming up and i dont have time to edit. . Stupid tests!**

**Hope you liked it and review, please? XD**


	4. Chapter 3 : A Sparrow and A Faery

**Authors note.**

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a really busy week. And also, I would like to thank Shelly Wants a Cookie, unicormagik, Alice Althea, Apoorva and ShesASuperFreak317 for the reviews. :) It means a lot to me. I hope you like Chapter three! And review, I SAY!**

* * *

_Chapter three: A Sparrow and A Faery._

_Jack_.

_He was at the helm of his beautiful ship. Her sails billowed behind him, above his head and the fresh sea wind blew in his face, making his dreadlocks whip back from his face. He let his hands slide over the spokes, feeling the rough wood beneath his fingers. He felt a glow of pride as steered his magnificent pearl through the waves that were breaking down all around ship. The rain was pouring down on them. It was like standing under a waterfall. But he felt nothing, nothing but the fierce joy he got while steering his ship, riding the waves and the sea. The man grinned. _

_"Mhmphh!" _

_His smile froze. What was that noise? _"Mhmphh!" _He glanced curiously over his shoulder and saw…a horse's behind? The man blinked. Yes, it was a horse's behind, and there was a girl, a girl hanging off the saddle, with her legs flying behind like a fairy. _

"Mhmphh!"

_He watched as the girl tried to climb up onto the saddle, and it was only then he realized that _he_ was sitting on the horse, too. But…how? He turned his attention back to the girl. She was pretty. Long ebony hair and her eyes…what about her eyes? He shook his head in confusion. Then he looked to his left as he heard someone call his name, and he saw a naked Barbossa plunging a knife through Jack...the monkey. A couple of chickens clucked around Barbossa. Jack blinked. How odd._

_Then, again, he was back at the helm of his precious ship. He was in the middle of a calm stretch of ocean, green… turquoise? _

"MHMPHH!"

Captain Jack Sparrow jolted out of his sleep. The sound that had been in his dreams kept repeating itself, over and over. He blinked his eyes sleepily as he reached for his hat, but Jack's hand did not meet his beloved. Instead, it groped at something soft and warm. Jack suddenly became aware of a jostling. He snapped out of reverie, and sat up straight. He heard a gasp, then another. It sounded like somebody was giving birth.

Jack's eyes found a pair of wide green eyes, staring reproachfully at him. Funny, he felt as if he had seen those eyes before. He smiled cockily as he realized that he was lying on top of the little girlie, all her goods pressed to his. "Why, hello there –"Jack began conversationally, but he was unceremoniously kneed in his groin. "Bloody hell!" He howled as he fell backwards into the dirt. He heard the girl scramble up, groaning as she did so. _Why the buggering hell_ _is _she _groaning?_ Jack thought sulkily. _He_ was the one who just got his goods smashed.

Jack looked up as the pain finally began to fade. The girl -What _was_ her name? Mary? Katy? Catherin? - was leaning against the tree, her head slightly upturned and her eyes closed. Jack got to his feet silently, studying the enchanting creature in front of him. Her long, curly hair, falling down her shoulders, reached her little waist. She had he slender frame of someone who had never done a day's work in her life and her mouth gave a little pout, like a child who had been deprived of her favorite toy. Jack watched her, fascinated, as she stretched her body like a sun warmed kitten and gave a moan that made shivers race down his spine. He was entranced.

But then, the little faery spoke. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Why did you steal my horse? Why would you steal _anything_?" She fired all the questions in on breath and her eyes moved to the sack which had been lying nearby. Jack's eyes lost their glazed look as he remembered exactly what had happened the night before. He cursed himself for forgetting such an important thing. How _could_ he forget it? And he almost got caught! He scowled inside his mind as he recalled what happened inside that inn and out of it, too. He peeked at the girl who was glaring daggers at him. Right now he needed to smooth her ruffled feathers.

Jack grinned charmingly at the little faery in front of him, flashing his white and gold teeth. "Feisty little wench, aren't ye?" Jack said. The girl bristled visibly, and Jack decided he didn't need a kitty along with him right then. Especially if the kitty had claws. He tilted his head slightly and said the thing which he knew would offend her most. "Came to feel up ol' Cap'n Sparrows goods, aye?" He smirked knowingly and watched as the girls eyes got wider and wider until they looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Not that Jack minded. He finally got to see her eyes clearly. And what beautiful eyes they were. In fact…Jack's own eyes widened as he realized they were the exact same color of the tropical sea.

"HULLO!" The girl screamed and he jumped. Immediately his cat-like reflexes kicked in because of the loud noise. It was only when he had half-drawn his pistol, did he realize it was the girl screaming, not a pistol being shot or cannon firing. Jack replaced his pistol with a grimace. _Women_, he rolled his eyes. "Well, little girlie, that was nice," Jack said in his usual drunken slur," but if you could _please_ keep it down, I'm having a bit of a splitter here." Jack then turned away to pick up the sack on the dirty forest floor, but as he straightened with the bag in his and a smirk on his face, he felt something soft and heavy land on his back, knocking him to ground. Jacks eyes bugged out as he saw the ground rushing towards his face and he quickly threw his out his arms to muffle the impact. As he hit the ground with a grunt, he felt something pin him to the ground.

"Let go of the bag." said a shrill voice from above him. Jack gritted his teeth. So, it was the little faery, was it? She had jumped on his back when he had picked up his sack. Jack sighed, but the action cause dirt to go down his throat, sending him to a coughing fit.

_Bloody women_, Jack thought irritably as his lungs cleared_. They'll_ _be the death of me yet_. He felt the girl shift on his back her soft thighs on either side of him. Without warning, Jack felt his stomach tighten pleasurably. _Right, none of that_, he scolded himself, you _need to get out of this mess now,_ _Jackie, and that does not include the sack_. Jack's eyes wandered to the sack that was clutched in his fist. _Well, that's not what I was talking about! _

_Talking?_

_Ugh. I meant thinking. That's not what I was_ thinking _about. _

"Did you not here me?" the voice said again, this time not as shrill as before. "I said, let go of the-"Her words were cut off as Jack, with one sudden move, turned to lay flat on his back. He heard the girl gasp and she grabbed his biceps to keep her from falling. Her eyes- beautiful eyes, Jack thought, almost absently- widened as she felt Jack's hands tighten around her arms. " 'Ello there, poppet." Jack murmured with a smirk. He saw the girl's sea green eyes flash with annoyance, but then annoyance gave way to shock. Jack's smirk went deeper, delighted, as he watched a blush creep its way up her neck into her cheeks. Really, she did look marvelous.

"I am not a puppet!" the girl cried out, her eyes flashing indignantly. She straightened her back, causing Jack to hitch his breath. He had a feeling this girl didn't know what she was doing to him. Jack's smirk faded as the girl placed her hands on his chest. Then again, maybe she did know what she was doing to him. Jack held his breath as she leaned towards him, her long, curly hair falling in soft tendrils and…Jack's eyes fluttered close and he let out a contented breath…right before the little girlie jumped off him, taking his bag with him.

Jack felt the absence of the soft warmth on his stomach and his eyes snapped open as he felt the tug on his bag. Jack let out a yelp and shot to his feet. "What are you _doing_?" he asked, horrified. His shocked gaze found the little faery and he realized she as just as shocked as he. They stood like that for a while, staring at each other, until Jack finally snapped to his senses. "Little girlie," he said, pointing an accusing finger at her. He should really get her name. Jack was tired of calling her 'the girl'. He let his hand dropped to his side as he saw her wince at the action. "You are really getting on my nerves."

The girl surprised him with retorting back. "_I'm _getting on you nerves?" she cried out. "What about you? You stole my horse, almost killed me and you're …you're a thief!" she raised her eyes to the heavens. Jack raised his eyes to the sky, too, but saw nothing of interest there. Except…are those storm clouds? "I spent the night with a _thief_ on me!" Yes! Yes, there were. Jack sighed. He had been hoping to get back to his ship early, but with the current turn of events...

Speaking of which…Jack lowered his eyes to the indignant faery. She was still yelling at him, for some reason. Now why would that be? Jack frowned. He cut her off in the middle if her monologue. "What's your name girlie?" She faltered. Her cheeks were growing red again, Jack noticed.

"Wha- what?" she stammered, suddenly losing the feisty confidence she had while screaming at him. He saw her clutch the bag closer to her. Jack cocked his head. He wondered if she was a little deaf. Maybe she lip read. Jack once knew a man to do that. "What is your name?" He pronounced each word slowly and articulately. She shifted. Jack waited.

"It's Ann-"she paused, her eyes stricken. "It's Annalisa. Annalisa Happlethrob." She smiled nervously a t him. Jack rolled his eyes. It was obvious she was lying. Jack smirked back at her. Well, this was interesting. She lied to him about her name, so obviously she knew who he was. Maybe she could be of some use to him. She sounded educated and looked like a governor's daughter. Jack's lips tightened. He banished the thoughts away. He couldn't think about that now.

Plus, he really needed his bag back. Jack stuck his hand out to 'Annalisa'. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, flashing his gold teeth. "Nice to meet ye, luv" he chuckled delightedly as he saw her jaw drop slightly.

* * *

**Another A/N :D**

**Hello, people. :) I hope you like it. If I've made any mistakes I'm sorry and PLEASE REVIEW! It's what makes this worthwhile. :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Fine!

**Disclaimer: I think we all know where I'd be if I owned Jack. **

* * *

_Chapter four: Fine!_

_Jack._

Jack waited for a response. Usually, when people realized who he was they would draw their swords or just start gushing over him or demand money he owed them, but in this case, all Jack got was a dead silence. They stared at each other for moments. Somewhere around them, a cricket chirped.

He watched as Annalisa's mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water. Really, was he that awe inspiring? Jack puffed out his chest with pride. Was Captain Jack Sparrow's tale _that_ famous? He grinned saucily at the woman before him. She _was_ rather pretty, with her ethereal features and her fire filled eyes. He wished he could stay here and play with her, but he really needed to get back to his ship. What he needed to do could not wait, especially when he had already been sidetracked.

"Jack Sparrow?" Finally, the faery spoke. Jack rolled his eyes. Well, maybe he wasn't all that known. "'Bout time, luv, "He said sarcastically. He dusted himself off, only then realizing that he was covered from head to toe with dirt. Jack wrinkled his nose. He may be a pirate, but that did not mean he didn't take care of himself…occasionally.

"What are you doing here?" Annalisa asked. Her eyes were narrowed at him again, mistrust clearly evident. Jack felt his usual mischievous nature prick in. He pretended to be considering her question very deeply. It was now Annalisa's turn to wait. Annalisa. Jack scrunched up his nose. What a horrible name. He should just call her Annie. He always liked the name.

"Well then, I confess." Jack said, his sarcasm so subtle he doubted she even noticed it, "It is my intention to commandeer a ship, pick up a decent crew in Tortuga, raid pillage, plunder and other wise pilfer my weaslley black guts out." Jack saw Annie's mouth gape open. He felt the familiar feeling of satisfaction when he saw that, once again, he had managed to confuse one of his enemies. But _was_ Annie an enemy? Jack wondered. She was only a girl after all, so there was no danger there. Unless she was one of the village whores…no, she couldn't be. Jack ran an appraising eye over her. She looked too innocent and she had none of the world weary hardness in her features. Once again his curiosity was peaked. _Why_ did girl jump recklessly into a world which obviously wasn't her own? Annie looked like she was privileged in upbringing. She must be lost. Jack blinked as a rain drop landed on his nose. Bloody hell, it had started to rain already? He glanced up at the sky again and saw the angry storm clouds clashing together. The day has turned to night under those clouds and he dropped his eyes in time to a flash of lightning that illuminated the forest for about a second before they were cloaked in darkness again. He waited patiently for the thunder to clap to sound and when it did, he heard a muffled squeal from beside him.

Right, no time to lose. Jack decided. He had to get back to his ship. Jack was confident he could steer through this storm, and he thanked Poseidon that the docks he had tied his ship was nearby. But first…Jack eyed the little faery. He needed his stuff back.

As quick as a thief on Fleet Street, he snatched the bag out of Annie's hand, even though her grip had been quite strong. She cried out in surprise and tried to grab it back, but Jack held it far out of her reach. "Well, this has been a pleasure young Annie," he noted the way her eyes gave away her fear of, something, "but I really need to get going now. Curfew and all that." Jack saluted and nimbly started to walk through the pouring rain. Now, if he only had some rum.

_Annie._

Annie watched in disbelief as the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow strutted of into the forest. He couldn't believe that, pirate or no pirate; any person could leave a young woman out here unprotected. It just wasn't _done_. "Hello!" she yelled at him over the noise of the rain. . "Are you just going to leave me out here?" She saw him stop, so that must mean he heard her, right? Then Annie heard his reply floating back to her.

"Really, I couldn't care less, _Annalisa_." Then he started to walk again, whistling a tune merrily. It didn't seem to bother him that he was soaked to the skin in the cold rain. Annie felt her customary rage bubbling inside her. "Fine! I'll just find my own way back!" She screamed.

Jack Sparrow continued walking.

"Fine." She whispered.

* * *

**Authors note.**

**Hello! :O I'm sorry sorry _sorry _for the delay, but I've been having a writers block. :) I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it's so short! . Please leave a review. A review a day keeps my therapist away. :D **


	6. Chapter 5: Lonesome cave

**A/N**

**Whoa, this is short. I'm sorry for taking so long to upload and then posting the shortest chapter ever. . But it's been really busy around here, and I finished my course yesterday so I'll have more time to write. Yay! And thanks to my reviewers. :) There would be no story without you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. :C**

* * *

_Chapter five:_ _Lonesome Cave_.

_Jack._

Jack Sparrow shuddered as a particularly chilly windswept its way across the little clearing he was crossing. Water sloshed around and inside his shoes and Jack was convinced his toes would be frost bitten before he returned to the ship, or at least, a nice warm inn, preferably one where they didn't try to kill the tenants. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, checking to see if the little faery was following him. She wasn't, and he felt a little twinge in his stomach…Guilt? Or was it _disappointment_? Jack shook his head furiously, making his dreadlocks whip around and h it his face. No, no, no. Captain Jack Sparrow didn't feel disappointed. Hell, women were lucky he felt lust! Although, he _did_ feel a little bad for leaving Annie alone in the woods.

Jack sighed and raised his hand to his face. Damn, he hadn't realized that he'd stopped moving. He was standing in the middle of the small clearing, his hat pooled with water and water soaking into his second skin. And feeling guilty about a _girl_, for heaven's sakes!

"Right, mate," He told himself, "If you keep thinking of wenches you'll get your bloody ship back when Davy Jones get's his barnacles waxed." He sighed and started to walk again. If he wanted to get to his precious _Pearl_, he needed to leg it, and fast.

_Annie_.

Annie stared furiously the rain that was plummeting in sheets on the entrance of the cave. After _Captain_ _Jack_ _Sparrow_ left, she had just stumbled around blindly in the rain. It was considerably darker now, so she was sure it was night time. Annie wasn't stupid. She knew she had to find some shelter, she couldn't just stand in the rain until it le up, could she? So she had searched for shelter, finally finding a small cave that was the size of a broom closet. It was so small, it made her feel claustrophobic, but she just didn't have the energy to get up and find another resting place. God knew she needed rest, and as soon as she got inside she collapsed against the cold stone wall of the little cave.

But for some reason, she just couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was the cold rain, or the sneezes that had been coming up suddenly, or her wet clothes.

Yes, it was the wet clothes. It had nothing whatsoever to do with the stupid Captain Jack Sparrow. No. None at all.

Annie's stomach growled as she rolled over to her side. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. She had drunk some of the rain water, but water alone couldn't sustain her.

She closed her eyes. Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate from her childhood fantasies. She had always dreamed he would turn up suddenly and sweep her off into a fun-filled adventure, with treasure, and ships and the billowing winds. She laughed to herself. Hell, she was stupid. When she had first realized that the strange looking man was really Captain Jack Sparrow, she had felt a little bit of hope, hope that he would take her away on an adventure with him, and make her forget why she had run away from her safe, comforting home.

A flash of lightning lit up the night, throwing everything into sharp relief and startling her out of her reverie. Annie shuddered as she saw some woodland creatures scurrying in between the bushes outside her small little cave. She had not forgotten that she was out here alone, at night with virtually no protection at all. Annie sighed as the cold started to take over her body. She couldn't feel her hands or feet anymore. Her eyes fluttered shut and she yawned involuntarily. Sleep was threatening to take over. Her body refused to stay awake any longer.

Annie yawned again. She forced herself to relax. The dirty floor of the cave wasn't all that comfortable, but it would do. She stretched herself out on the floor awkwardly, trying to get comfortable. And within moments she was asleep, so she didn't see the man enter her little nest, his smile wicked and chilling.

* * *

**So...what do you think? I hope you like it. And suggestions and ideas are always welcome. :D Flame or mistakes? State in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Never trust a pirate

**Author's Note.**

**So...erhmm. Yeah. :D **

**Okay, don't kill me! . I know it's a really (really, _really_) late update, but you wouldn't believe what's happening over here. D: I was sick and I even missed my basketball camp! Plus, we're competing this year and after last year...*shudders* We really need to win. I'm so sorry, I've been swamped these past few weeks, but I'm writing now, since it's the mid-term holidays. :D Which last's only a week, but still. **

**Okay, okay, enough of my personal problems. HERE~ is Chapter Seven(actually Chapter Six, but let's call it seven for convenience). :)**

**P.s: It's short. That's all I can say. But I promise I'll post a chapter longer than this! . I actually thought of writing more and posting, but I fugured I've taken long enough to update. :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I own Jack. Our wedding is going to be in America, Disney land, where the Black Pearl has been docked, you all are invited. :D Hahaah, Jk, don't own nothing. :)**

* * *

_Chapter six: Never trust a pirate._

_No one's POV._

He stepped inside the little cave. It was so small; he could barely take another step inside without crushing any part of the sleeping girl who lay on its cold floor. She was fast asleep in the most awkward position. Her arm was thrown behind her head and one of her legs was curled up to her chest. Her breathing was slow and deep, a catch in it that indicated that she had been crying. He cocked an eyebrow as he saw her luscious lips open in a sigh. Her dreams must be good, then. He grinned wickedly. _Not for long, my lovely._ He thought.

The man dragged a hand over his beard. He had almost lost the couple after they had been knocked off the horse. Indeed, he was following the tracks of the horse they were on, but when he reached finally reached the horse, he realized there was nobody on it. He had been made a fool of twice that night. He sneered.

He did not like being the fool. So he had re traced his steps and found the two of them lying unconscious, against a tree. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to kill them yet. No, he couldn't kill The Great Captain _Jack Sparrow_; he wasn't allowed to….yet. The girl, well, he wanted more time with her. She was a pretty piece of flesh, and he wanted his fill of her before anything else.

The man narrowed his eyes and sat down on his haunches. Hmm, just what to do with her? He could take her right here and no –

"Jus' what do yer think yer doin'?" Somebody snarled behind him. The man sighed.

"I've found her," he informed the new comer, "it's most likely she wouldn't know anything, but…" He trailed off. He was hoping for the new comer to go and leave him to his business. "Look," he said, deciding on a new tactic. "You said I could have the girl, didn't you? As long as I found that man for you, and I –"

WHAM. The new comer's fist collided with the side of the man's head, knocking him to the floor, out cold. He grinned, showing yellow teeth. "Never trust a pirate." He stated simply.

And with that, he kicked the man's body out of the way, picked up the sleeping girl and carried her out of the little cave. Tomorrow was going to be _very_ interesting.

* * *

_Annie_.

Warmth…softness…"Mmm," she sighed as she rolled over. She felt so warm and something soft was rubbing itself against her skin. She let out another contented sigh and snuggled deeper into the warm blankets. Wait, _what?_

Her eyes snapped open. Immediately, they were assaulted by cruel sunlight that was streaming in from God knows where.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and sat up like a shot. Her eyes widened when she realized she was in a bed. A real, soft bed. She rubbed the heels of her palms over her eyes. Stars and fireworks were going off beneath her eyelids and when her eyes finally adjusted to the bright light, she peered around curiously.

She was in a small room, no, it was more like a cabin. The little nest was scattered with maps and books. She wrinkled her nose as she saw some bottles in the corner, presumably liquor. She was obviously in man's room. The cabin gave off a deceptively cheerful feeling but Annie could feel a distinct cold chill that lay just beneath the facade. With this and the dark, black wood that made up the cabin, it was unnerving. She pushed the blankets of her legs and swung her feet to the floor.

Annie let her eyes slowly roam around the room. There was nobody there. She reached up to finger one strand of black hair. Where was she? Her eyes scanned over the room again, curiously. She took a few hesitant steps towards the door and promptly fell over a bottle of something lying on the floor. She felt sticky liquid make contact with her calves just as the door crashed open and a pair of worn leather boots -well, that was what she saw- entered. Annie felt a chill of fear run through her body.

She _really_ needed to work on her entrances.

* * *

**Author's note number two which won't be as long as the one up there, I promise. :)**

**So, what did you think? :) I would love to hear from you! Plus, i'm looking for a beta, if anyone's interested PM me! :D**


End file.
